lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Divine Storm
'Divine Storm '''is a very powerful technique used by Magus and probably one of his few techniques that can be used for both offensive attacks and defensive moves. Overview As one of the most powerful archangels to have ever existed, it is only natural Magus can use his ki to influence the skies and the storms that his domain can create. By the use of simple gestures or force of will, Magus is able to easily create incredibly powerful storms and also all of it´s relatives but amplifying them with his own divine power to match unlimited levels like those never seen before. As the Lord of Skies, Magus has total control over the forces of wind, thunder and ice, being able to manipulate them with ease during any battle for various purposes and effects. Aerokinesis '''Typhoons: '''Magus is able to use his ki and his divine attributes to manipulate the winds allowing him to generate and control multiple powerful typhoons at the same time. Boosted with divine empowerment, these typhoons achieve power and speed beyond that of any wind that was ever present on Earth. One common effect from this ability is that many feathers in his wings are set free and influenced by the speed of the tornado, they receive speed that allows them to turn into metallic knifes that can travel at the speed of light. These "knifes" can pierce the skin of most superhuman beings, even those of Sayians. Magus has completely mastered the art of the creation of typhoons using them in battle to achieve a variety of effects to damage and defeat even his most powerful enemies and foes. '''Cyclones: '''Besides typhoons mentioned above, Magus also has the power to create vastly powerful cyclones and storm winds. The Cyclones is among his most destructive and mighty powers, allowing him to be able to destroy nearly anything with them and these are also powerful enough to lift over hundreds of tons and can destroy most surfaces with their strong, quick and aggressive winds. Magus has complete control and a vast mastery over them and uses them for various purposes in battle and both in offensive, supportive and defensive moves too. These too are also enhanced by divine means, making them much stronger and more powerful than the cyclones the natural world has to offer, breaking limits planet Earth could never break on it´s own. Other examples of cyclones controlled by Magus also include: Cyclone 4.JPG Cyclone 3.JPG Cyclone 2.JPG ' Tornadoes: 'Tornadoes is the ultimate and more powerful phase any form of wind can take. Being the fastest way and the one capable of achieving more destructive power, these forms of wind are Magus´s ultimate weapon. After his years of training, he mastered the technique and he is able to easily bend energy and his ki to create gigantic tornadoes to accomplish his goals. Magus can been seen in his life to create tornadoes one thousand times more poweful than those that the Earth could allow. He can even make the center of the tornado ran faster than the speed of the light and with effort, Magus can easily double the size of the tornado on a way that can affect a mass as a big as planet or as small as an ant and he has seen being to control, generate and manipulate at least 12 gigantic tornadoes at the same time. Magus can also use his envorinment to create a special kind of tornadoes such as a water tornado when in the ocean or a sand tornado in the desert. Other examples of powerful tornadoes he has created also include: tornado 3.JPG tornado 4.JPG tornado 5.JPG '''Eye of the Storm: '''Eye of the Storm is Magus´s most powerful areokinetic technique . By using his own ki and his angelic nature, Magus is able to use his super speed to transcend time and space and actually fuse with the energies of the wind. By fusing with this energy, Magus becomes the most powerful storm ever created that can devastate almost everything in it´s path, from houses, to giant buildings, to the most powerful beings. It is said that if out of control, this storm could destroy a planet in one single minute and it can even occur in deep space. He retains control over the storm by the creation of that gigantic eye which controls the attack and it is also it´s only weak point as the storm itself is also a near impenetrable protective shield, deflecting almost every attack. If the center eye is attacked and sufficiently damaged, then Magus´s fusion with the wind itself is negated and the attack is neutralized. This attack was later upgraded by Shadow Magus with dark energy into a much more powerful and destructive version named '''Tornado Wall. ' Hidrokinesis 'Water Manipulation: '''Magus has the ability to manipulate large quantities of water for varios purposes. He has seen being able to create powerful rains and in combination with the wind create mighty ocean storms and even what we call a tsunami. He also has been seen controlling all three states of water, waves, ice and steam. He normally uses water as a concussive force to drown or hold enemies and ice to freeze, attack and incapacitate the most poweful targets and steam and gas for cover and escape purposes. Such is Magus mastery over the water that he is able to turn rain drops into deadly spears of ice, create wips of water and maelstroms and as mentioned before, water thypoons and tornadoes. Water is perhaps his most versatile weapon as he is able to do multiple things and achieve various effects with only a small quantity of water, let alone a large mass such as an ocean, ect. '''Water Dragon: '''Just as he does with the wind, Magus is able to use his ki to fuse his mind with that of solid water and assume control of it for some time. When he does this, he is able to transform into a gigantic water dragon, with limitless strentgh, durability and the ability to regenerate back when he is defeated. In his dragon form, Magus has access to the full raw power of the ocean and he is nearly invincible. This water dragon is after all water which means physical and energy attacks have no effect at all. Magus retains control over the dragon in his left eye which allows him to control the water to form the gigantic body of the beast. However, even Magus is not able to retain this form for long due to the water´s instability, composition and it´s versatility turning it hard to manipulate, allow him to only maintain this form for around 10/12 minutes before returning to his normal form. Examples of the transformation of water in ice and other forms are include here: cold wave.JPG driving snow.JPG natural disaster.JPG Electrokinesis '''Lightning Spear: '''As the Lord of the Skies and Storms, Magus has the ability to create thunderstorms like those never seen before. His storms appear to be somewhat alive and when boosted with divine power, they are a match for almost every being they encounter. Being thunder the archangels symbol, his lightning is filled with holy energy that can incapacitate almost everyone in it´s way. Magus´s most common seen ability related to thunderstorms in his lightning spear. This spear is a very powerful and fast weapon, killing almost instantly and attacking with strong shocks, but it also serve as a projectile, being thrown at the enemy in the right time or even has a sword in a physical fight. ' ' '''Lightning Vortex: '''A vortex of lightning is one of the most powerful forces Magus can produce. Due to his mastery over divine storms, Magus can use his ki to summon multiple bolts of thunder at the same time and make them hit the same location, creating a gigantic amount of energy and great pain to whoever faces it. This technique means certain death to even sayians who are incapable of defending themselves not only from the vast surge of power but also from Magus´s divine power itself. Due to the techniques´s lethal power, it is not used very often unless in cases of real need. Lightning Vortex can be considered a weaker variant of Holy Thunderstorm, due to both of the techniques´s similarity and their obvious difference in power, cost and even energy. '''Holy Thunderstorm: '''This is Magus´s most powerful electric technique. Lightning is a source of life and power, all that Magus himself represents so they while very different are still very much alike. The truth is Earth imposes limits onto natural disasters but Holy Thunderstorm is the divine force of nature set free from it´s bonds. By concentrating his ki, Magus is able to immediantly create clouds or any other channeler and create thunder bolts that are sure to kill if they hit any being. Only beings of the highest durability are able to withstand his power and even if they do, they are still left wounded. His ki and energy allows his storm to cover even an entire planet or a star and project at least over 1000 bolts of lightning in a single second which turns the attack itself almost impossible to avoid since it works on a speed that surpases that of the speed of light and matchs any other known force in the entire universe. This storm can also be considered the full use of everything nature has to offer, ince, thunder, wind. Magus´s control over the weather and climatic disasters has grown recently to the point where has even been named the Lord of the Storms. Due to his mastery, Magus is also able to project each of these abilities individually and all at once making a real storm that can devastate '''anything in it´s path. '''Due to the large amount of ki required to summon these most powerful techniques, Magus uses them only in case of need relying on his most energetic attacks such as the Strike of the Seven Stars however he will not hesitate to use these moves in case of a powerful enemy who is not afraid to kill. Just as many techniques of Magus, it is said those who are killed by his thunder are judge and either sent to Hell or Heaven based on their sins and their vitures and as of the holy energy, the attack grows in power when it faces unded beings, spirits and any beings related to the forces of darkness. As mentioned before, if Magus was to combine all of the elements into one single devastating attack, the power and destruction they would cause would be near limitless, breaking every known system of measure. Due to being the Lord of the Skies and Storms, Magus is completly immune and can even control all attacks based on these elements that are used against him. As also mentioned before, all of these techniques are not necessarily focused on one purpose as they can all be offensive, defensive and of support. If used correctly, this might well be one of Magus´s most powerful techniques and one that can destroy every enemy he faces. Strong points of this technique include the capability of mass destruction and defeating many enemies at once plus it´s sheer power can match almost any attack or defense an opponent may use. Other Effects ''Coming Soon Variations Coming Soon Entymology Coming Soon Shadow Counterpart Coming Soon History Coming Soon Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II